Safety valves (SCSSV) are well known components of the hydrocarbon recovery and other subsurface resource recovery industries. So too are replacement safety valves such as tubing retrievable safety valves (TRSV) and wireline retrievable safety valves (WRSV) that may be disposed within an original or another replacement safety valve if necessary. Operation of the TRSV and WRSV tools can be through the original control line running to the original SCSSV by penetrating a fluid chamber fed by that original control line. While the replacement TRSV and WRSV tools work well, there are some circumstances where they can fail in the open position. Such as WRSV's that operate with less applied pressure than wellbore pressure. Since such failure is unacceptable, the tools must be maintained on a more regular basis to avoid that concern. Hence they can be more costly to operate than desired. The art then will welcome tools having a longer operational life before maintenance.